Live Without Regrets
by Writer1681
Summary: A new girl arrives causing abit of a stir when both Sue and Will spot her and she becomes close to both teams. Quinn discovers secrets about her past when the girl helps Quinn through a difficult time in her life and they become closer than anticipated.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: Who's That Girl?_

A cold breeze wrapped around Rachel Berry as the entrance door to the McKinley High school opened. Her thick brunette hair swirled in front of her face as she hurriedly brushed it back with her book-free hand, and continued towards her car. Just then her eyes suddenly caught sight of a new student; well that's what Rachel assumed she was. She was heading towards the doors Rachel had just exited from. It seemed that everyone had pretty much taken notice of this beautiful, elegant, well dressed individual walking towards the school. Rachel stared as the girl disappeared through the doors and realised everyone else was doing the same. Puck came up behind her, laying his hand on her shoulder making her jump. "You shouldn't do things like that Puck!" she stressed, smoothing down the front of her pleated skirt to try and regain her dignity. He just laughed as he side stepped around her.

"Gaping at the sexiest thing on the planet as well are you?" he teased, winking at her which only made her roll her eyes.

"Whilst I cannot deny she is both beautiful and may have more sex appeal than Marilyn Monroe, I am not and refuse to be controlled like the rest of you animals by beauty on the outside of an individual" She stated with pure determination in her voice. It made Puck grin which annoyed her even more as she stalked of to class forgetting that she had previously been heading to her car. Puck was left there grinning before he turned to a group of his mates sitting on the wall which was based at the bottom of the steps leading to the entrance. The question on all of their lips was "who is that girl?" and all Puck could do was shrug although inside he was desperate to see her again and find out what her deal was, the same as every other student.

Meanwhile Artie and Tina were standing by his locker when the new girl brushed through the entrance into the busy hallway; she had smiled briefly looking at a small piece of paper in her hand before walking towards them. Every student in the corridor had turned and looked but she still headed towards Artie and Tina seemingly unfazed by the attention. She paused in front of them "Hi, sorry about this" she smiled softly, her minty breath brushing Tina's cheek. "But would it be possible for you to tell me which way I need to go to get to the principal's office?" she enquired shyly, surprising them with her genuine shyness and cute but intelligent British accent. Artie who was hardly able to do anything but stare gestures down the hall.

"Yeah sure" smiles Tina, politely explaining which way the girl needed to go whilst Artie zones out not really listening, taking in the girl's flawless olive complexion, silky long dark brown hair, high cheek bones and impeccably hot figure, her lips and pedicured nails painted a bright red which tied in with her outfit perfectly. Artie finally snaps himself out of staring when he hears Tina conclude... "So then your there".

"Great, thank you so much.." she pauses a light frown crossing her face for a brief second and Tina quickly fills in the blank.

"Tina, I'm Tina Cohen" she laughs "and this is Artie Abrams" she adds gesturing to him. The girl smiles at them before saying politely,

"Well, thank you for the directions, I'm Taylor Knowles" she smiles gently before carrying on "I guess I'll see you around?" a happy yet slightly nervous expression on her face.

"Yeah sure, it was nice meeting you" says Artie, his voice quivering slightly but mostly under control as Tina nods in agreement.

"You too" Taylor agrees as she backs of down the corridor leaving Tina and Artie to stare after her. From across the hall they notice the Cheerio's staring and quickly shut their lockers before hurrying of in the same direction. Quinn was leaning up against her locker, staring at the new girl trying her hardest to figure out why she seemed so familiar to her and no one else. Santanna and Brittany however were just interested in what she was wearing which appeared to be designer. They were also discussing how she was "totally do-able" which just made Quinn roll her eyes before catching Santana's hand and dragging her of too Spanish uttering a rushed "bye, see you after period two" to Brittany who looked disappointed as her friends deserted her, however within a second she was skipping of down the corridor.

As Quinn sat down in her seat, her mind was going into over-drive trying to figure out how she knew that girl but she just couldn't remember and let's face it, that girl wasn't exactly easy to forget, Quinn admitted to herself. She was vaguely aware of Santanna throwing sarcastic comments across the class at Puck and the teacher rambling on about something Quinn could guarantee she wouldn't be interested in. Just then the door opened to reveal Sue Sylvester with an amusing half grin on her face that filled Quinn and Santanna with nerves. She scanned the class obviously looking for someone in particular, and when she didn't find her slammed the door closed again and stalked of down the corridor with her hands firmly made into fists. Santanna turned from her desk in front of Quinn, "God! What you reckon that was about?" Quinn shrugged "No idea, another one of her schemes probably backfired on her." Half an hour later the bell rang for the end of lesson and Quinn hurried along to English.

Mr Schuester the Spanish teacher was covering for English that period so Quinn took the liberty of moving from her normal seat to a seat on the back row so that she could just think about the subject that had been stuck in her head for the past hour. She desperately wanted to see the girl again and perhaps even talk to her, although she didn't know if she was brave enough to. She knew she was being stupid because after all she was Quinn Fabray and she had no reason to be nervous when she pretty much owned the place, but she had gotten an unfamiliar feeling of nerves and butterflies when she'd first spotted the girl and was now really apprehensive about seeing her again. As if right on cue, the girl walked in. Quinn was unaware that the class had filled up but she noticed along with everyone else when this particular girl walked in.

"Hi, I'm in this class I think" The girl gestured towards the board, a nervous smile across her full lips revealing her perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Ah, I'm guessing you must be Taylor Knowles?" Mr Shoe asked without really waiting for an answer before gesturing towards a seat at the back of the class and carrying on "Take a seat." he smiled.

"Thanks" she breathed before walking to her seat which was two away from Quinn. She flopped her bag down on the floor and sat down taking in everyone in her class who were now starting to return their attention to Mr Shoe. She noticed that one girl was still looking at her; it wasn't the same type of stare as everyone else which was judgemental. It was a soft stare, a look of wondering Taylor thought to herself. She smiled at the girl before turning her attention to Mr Shoe. The girl she'd smiled at was Quinn and it had made Quinn's heart skip a beat when she realised she'd been caught staring but she just hadn't been able to help it. The lesson went slowly for both girls as it seemed to drag on, but eventually the bell sounded signalling for break. Just as Quinn was about to walk out the classroom Mr Shoe's voice cut through all the noise of students gathering their things and moving theirs chairs.

"See you at Glee rehearsal Quinn" he grinned as she nodded and ducked out the class. "Taylor, will you stay behind quickly, I need to talk to you" he then added. Taylor nodded and walked towards the front of the class with her Burberry bag slung over her arm. The class cleared out and Mr Shoe leaned against his desk. "I was wondering if you'd be interested in boosting your image abit" he began, not pausing for her to intercept "I know you've had a tough couple of years, but I think if you participate it will help you rebuild a good relationship with the school. Collages may even be willing to overlook your past decisions" he smiled, keeping his tone light as he didn't want to offend her, he walked behind his desk.

"What are you suggesting?" Taylor asked curiously, apparently not offended, but her tone was soft as if she didn't really want to bring up her past if she could help it, she folded her arms over her chest.

"Well if your free Thursday after school, I would really like it if you could participate in atleast one of our Glee rehearsals."

"Oh, I don't know" she frowned slightly and looked to the door "it's not really my thing" she admitted, her voice gentle but determined "but thank you anyway for the offer".

Mr Shoe was equally determined "it will be good for you to get involved and keep yourself out of trouble, I promise you, you'll enjoy it once you realise how nice everyone is there and I'm sure you'll fit in well. I hope to see you there tomorrow." He gathered the last of his books and walked out, leaving Taylor no time to ask questions, she stood in the middle of the class not knowing what to think. She'd already run into Sue Sylvester who wanted her to join the Cheerio's as part of her extra curriculum. It had confused Taylor as Coach Sylvester had no idea what Taylor's gym abilities were, but the coach had just said it was about appearances and Taylor immediately felt like there was interior motives she had no idea about. Taylor had nodded agreeing to go to Cheerio's practice afterschool as she hated to admit it but Coach Sylvester was pretty scary. Although Taylor could already tell that being a Cheerio was a high position to have in the school hierarchy she was unsure of her abilities but excited to give it a try. She was a happy-go-lucky type of person in many ways and as she left the class to walk to her locker she muttered "oh well, might as well see what happens". It was certainly going to be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Watch Out For The Fireworks

Chapter Two: Live Without Regrets

During break, Quinn hadn't been focused on Santanna and Brittany's conversation at all. Santanna had told her to lighten up and stop dragging them all down but Brittany had been much more patient and understanding. Quinn had sat there quietly whilst Santanna and Brittany planned a movie night for after Cheerio's practice that evening, she was hardly acknowledging Brittany's efforts to include her. She wasn't trying to be rude but she just couldn't focus, she just wanted to see Taylor again, although even when she'd found out that Taylor was her name it hadn't made anything any clearer. She couldn't remember anyone called Taylor so she'd come to the conclusion she was going slightly mad, but the feelings of butterflies she had when she saw her were driving Quinn mad. She couldn't control it and it freaked her out slightly but it was like Taylor was addictive. Santanna had decided to take an instant dislike to Taylor even though they hadn't spoken she assumed the girl was after her place in Cheerio's or something along those lines. However Brittany wasn't helping matters by accidently making Santanna slightly more envious when talking about how gorgeous Taylor was which only made San sulk and walk of early to next period. Quinn couldn't help but listen to what Brittany had being saying, although she wasn't making any effort to agree or disagree, inside she wanted to say how beautiful she thought the girl was, how genuine and cute she was at the same time as being incredibly sexy and addictive but she didn't want to risking Brit and San taking it the wrong way. Brittany hadn't gotten up and ran after Santanna like Quinn had expected her to, instead she just looked at Quinn, a puppy dog expression in her eyes. Quinn leaned across the table and squeezed her hand. No –one could resist that expression. "It's okay Brit, she's just jealous. Give her some time and everything will be fine. She knows how much you love her" Quinn spoke softly to reassure the blonde sitting opposite her.

"Yeah, I just feel bad for her. She's knows I love her but she's insecure" Brittany pouted, sadness in her eyes and she looked down at her drink.

"It'll be fine, just make sure you give her one of your special Brit Love hugs when you see her" Quinn smiled as the blonde smiled back, a wide grin appearing.

"You get one too for helping me Q!" she jumped up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Quinn, making her laugh. Quinn loved her literally insane friend who came up with things no other person would ever say. Brit gave her a quick peck on the cheek before skipping off through the canteen, disappearing into the corridor. Quinn took in a deep breath and leaned back in her seat.

Meanwhile Brittany entered the girl's toilets to find Taylor checking over her make up in the mirror, not that she was really wearing any because her complexion was perfectly flawless, but she still wanted to make sure she looked presentable. She had been feeling a little insecure with everyone watching her. She could see the wonder in their eyes but had so far kept herself to herself until, that is, she runs into Brittany in the toilets. Brittany bounded into the toilets like a happy little version of Bambi and straight away it had made Taylor smile. They hadn't met before but Taylor could already tell she was going to like her.

"Hey" Brittany grinned, her mood had already been lifted from her little conversation with Quinn. Taylor was applying her mascara when she saw Brittany behind her watching her in the mirror. She turned around to face her,

"Hey, I'm Taylor." She smiled, it was a bright easy smile that made Brittany's smile grow even bigger.

"I know, you're like way loads prettier than the girl in my favourite movie" she sighed, and then walked to the mirror next to Taylor's. "Princess Fiona didn't have the fashion sense that you have. You're ultra-cool." She added shrugging. Taylor raised one eyebrow, an amused yet confused smile crossing her face,

"Are you comparing me to a cartoon character in Shrek?" She asked, her right eyebrow still arched as she turned back around to the mirror.

"yeah, she's my new person" Brittany grinned, confusing Taylor even more. She wanted to laugh but at the same time she was so confused that she just had to ask,

"Your new person?"

"Yeh, for inspirational people. It's my project" She beamed as if she was really proud of her decision to do Princess Fiona from Shrek rather than someone like Martin Luther King.

"Oh, I get it" Taylor smiled turning to face Brittany who was still doing something to her eyelashes, she realised Brittany was quite naïve and didn't want to ruin the innocence this girl seemed to possess. "I'm sure that's a really good idea" she added softly, smiling at Brittany.

"You think?" Brittany turned to face her, her smile was bright and it was evident that she was happy Taylor was interested in her project.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll do really well with it" Taylor grinned, knowing that people were probably used to this girls randomness "well I'm going to go to next lesson, I'll see you around" she smiled before putting her bag on her arm.

"Oh wait, I'll come with you!" Brittany exclaimed, she seemed excited about going to next lesson with Taylor and it made her smile. She knew she'd like this girl and she wasn't wrong.

The rest of the day went without a hitch. At lunch Santanna was nowhere to be found, Quinn wasn't around either, so Brittany asked Taylor to get lunch with her. They'd had third lesson together and had gotten on really well, so Taylor was pleased when Brittany had asked her to get lunch with her, as so far the only people who had asked her were boys from the football team that she didn't really feel like spending time with. The two girls chatted about any random thing Brittany thought off over salads and Coach Sylvester's horrible drink made for Brittany to keep her from eating carbs. Taylor's down to earth personality keeps Brittany happy as they both enjoy each other's company and Brittany is thrilled to have a new friend. Taylor immediately likes Brittany and her forwardness although sometimes gets lost in what Brittany is trying to explain. She doesn't judge Brittany's level of intelligence because Taylor is one of the few people that realise that although Brittany may not be the most intellectual, typically smart person she knew, she appreciates that Brittany is smart in many other ways and finds her random comments endearing and her easy presence refreshing. During lunch when both girls were laughing over something, Rachel and Mercedes appear to introduce themselves.

"Hey Brit, can we sit here with you?" Rachel asked her voice cheerful.

"Yeah sure" Brittany smiled at the girls at they took a seat.

"I'm Rachel Berry and this is Mercedes Jones" Rachel directed at Taylor, introducing herself and the girl next to her holing out her hand for Taylor to shake. No one else had done that when they introduced themselves but Taylor smiled and shook her hand gently whilst Mercedes just grinned and waved.

"I'm Taylor Knowles"

"As in Beyoncé?" Brittany quickly exclaimed, looking confused.

"Nah, just Taylor Knowles" Taylor grinned and Brittany's face dropped slightly "but I love Beyoncé's music" she offered in an attempt to start a conversation and cheer Brittany up.

"Same!" Chorused Brit and Mercedes which made them laugh, Rachel just took a sip from her drink and placed it on the table.

"Actually, what song choice are you thinking of doing this week for our assignment in Glee?" Rachel asked.

"That's easy, I'm doing Listen" Mercedes grinned with a confident expression, Taylor could imagine how big Mercedes voice was before she suddenly realised that Glee was what Mr Shoe had asked her to join earlier.

" Is your teacher for Glee Mr Shoe?" Taylor asked, changing the subject slightly, but the others didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah he is, how comes?" Mercedes inquired.

"Well it's just that he asked me to try and come along to atleast one of your rehearsals this week and give it a go." She replied, she must have looked unsure because Rachel piped in soon enough.

"Well Glee is taken very seriously by us and if your just coming to give it a go then maybe it's not for you but I am happy that your atleast considering it but please only come if you're going to give it your all." Rachel stated, making Taylor arch one of her perfect eyebrows again. Mercedes grinned, she was used to seeing this side of Rachel but Taylor's amused expression showed that she felt like she had just been put in her place and it assured Mercedes that there would defiantly be fireworks between these two if Rachel bossed her around to much as Taylor looked like she would stand up for herself.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind" Taylor smiled, it was a smile that showed that she didn't really care if Rachel though she was boss or not and it made Mercedes laugh. With that Rachel said her goodbye's and departed to go to last period. The girls stayed and laughed abit longer before all going their separate ways. Taylor told Brittany that she had to go to Cheerio's practice after school and Brittany had gotten so excited about her new friend joining that she'd squealed and hugged Taylor not realising Santanna had just turned the corner and saw them. Taylor walked of after giving Brittany a quick kiss on the cheek and telling her to wait at her locker after lesson and they'd go practice together. It was certainly going to be a very interesting Cheerio's practice with San, Quinn and Brittany.


	3. Chapter 3: Friday It Is

Chapter Three: Friday It is.

As soon as fifth period was over, Taylor headed straight to her locker where she'd agreed to meet Brittany. She arrived five minutes late, to find Brittany practically bouncing with excited impatience by her locker.

"Britt!" Taylor called from one end of the corridor. The cheerleader turned to face her, her smile was beaming and it was clear she was excited, she bounded up to Taylor like a puppy and grabbed her hand pulling her towards the doors to the field.

"Your late! You had me waiting" Brittany accused pouting, but it just made Taylor laugh.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Taylor held her hands up in false surrender, Brittany just kept dragging her out the doors and they ran a little to make up for lost time. Taylor was in a good mood as her first day had, so far, gone better than she'd expected. Everyone she'd spoken to had been really nice to her, teachers included, with the exception of Rachel's little diva tantrum which hadn't really bothered Taylor that much but had just amused her. Finally, they reached the top of the bleachers and Brittany carried on running down the steps towards were Santana and Quinn were standing. She was still holding Taylor's hand and was literally dragging her down the steps. Brittany's face was flushed a light pink and she let go of Taylor's hand as they reached the other girls so that she could fling her arms around Santana's neck. Taylor walked up to them and filled in a gap between the girls, she gave a shy wave to the girls and grinned at Quinn who despite herself smiled back softly. Just then Coach Sylvester yelled through her bullhorn from the other side of the field, she was heading towards the girls and they all turned to face her.

"Oi you! New girl! Sit down and play close attention to Quinn's choreography!" Sue's voice belted across the field, "and you lot, get running! Those carbs won't burn themselves!" Quinn looked confused. It wasn't because Sylvester had asked her to get running, it was because she'd told Taylor to watch her choreography carefully. What's Sylvester up to? Quinn asked herself, setting of around the track. Santana had just rolled her eyes at Sylvester's demand and Brittany as ever, seemed happy compared to the other girls and pulled Santana onto the track starting to jog steadily. Taylor happily complied with Coach Sylvester's demand, sitting down on the bench and pulling her Abercrombie jacket around her chest. After half an hour of just running, Sylvester called the girls in and ordered them to start practicing their routine, over and over again if it wasn't perfect. Quinn was concentrating as hard as she could but what Sylvester had said at the beginning of practice kept circling around her mind, it was driving her mad. It was even harder to concentrate when every time she looked over at Taylor or caught sight of the girls bright green eyes watching her choreography she became weak, butterflies and nerves seemed to take over her body and she just couldn't dismiss them. Quinn wouldn't blame Coach Sylvester if she kicked her of the team at the minuet. She couldn't concentrate and she certainly wasn't performing to Sue's version of perfection, which really was virtually impossible. Even on a good day. She hoped Coach Sylvester hadn't noticed her lack in confidence when at the top of the pyramid or her knee's quivering during difficult lifts, but Coach Sylvester was already one step ahead.

After they'd performed the routine about six times, Principle Figgins suddenly appeared on the edge of the field.

"Sue Sylvester! In my office now please!" he shouted across from he was standing looking less than impressed. Sue chucked her bullhorn down on the floor.

"This isn't finished" she spat pointing a finger at the girls before stalking off across the field. The girls all dissembled from their finishing positions relieved for the interruption. They walked slowly over to grab their drinks from their bags. Brittany immediately ran across to Taylor.

"What do you think?" she beamed, smiling down at Taylor.

"I'm impressed! Your all great" Taylor smiled, her teeth perfectly white, highlighting the colour of her red lip-gloss "It seems like hard work though" she gestured to the track and the sweat gathering on Brittany's brow. Brittany who was grateful for the compliment grinned.

"Yeah it is, but Sue's only made me cry like three times" she announced proudly, holding up three fingers as if it was some kind of record or great achievement that she hadn't cried more times. Taylor smiled softly, Brittany had a natural talent for making her laugh even without trying. Suddenly Santana appeared beside Brittany pulling her aside.

"What are you doing?" she hissed in the blonde girl's ear.

"What you mean?" Brittany stared back at the girl, a sad, confused look in her eyes.

"I mean, talking to that new hottie and focusing all your attention on what she thinks. She more interesting that me? Or you replacing me ay Brit?" she asked bitterly, to anyone else it would be clear what her problem was and surprisingly Brittany understood straight away although Santanna had half expected Brittany to completely miss the point.

"San are you jealous?" Brittany pouted, looking into Santana's eyes with her puppy dog expression.

"No." Santanna replied bluntly "well maybe. It's just obvious how much you prefer her" she hissed refusing to look into Brittany's eyes. Brittany was hurt by this, she loved her Latina best friend and liked to think they'd do anything for each other even though Santanna pretended not to care most of the time, but Brittany knew that deep down Santanna cared more than she'd ever admit.

"That's not true San" Brittany's eyes melted, tears gathering in her eyelids. She reached out and laid her hand on Santana's arm which was crossed against her chest. "I know you'd really like her if you made an effort. I love you San, not her, but please just try and be nice?" Brittany pouted again, her face impossible to say no to. Santanna thought about it before looking up from the ground and into Brittany's eyes, she could see how hopeful Brit was and it made her melt inside a little, as she realised there was no way she could possibly say no to Brit now. Brittany was holding her breath, waiting for Santanna to respond when finally a small grin appeared across Santana's face. Brittany exhaled as she took in San's expression and stared at her anticipating the girl's next words.

"So come on then… Aren't you going to introduce me to your new mate?" Santanna grinned making Brittany squeal and wrap her arms around San's neck pulling her into a tight hug before grabbing her hand and pulling her across to where Taylor was still sat.

Surprisingly for Santanna, she'd actually liked Taylor which was certainly not what she was expecting. They'd only really talked for ten minutes before Coach Sylvester came back onto the field, dishing out her orders but the girls had actually had a laugh. Santanna had been determined before not to like the girl because she was prettier, smarter, and funnier and was literally the envy of everyone in school and San had felt threatened by her presence especially around Brittany. She hated to admit it but she had become even more protective of the blonde lately and hated seeing someone who made beauty so effortless around her best friend. Or whatever they were. Santanna wasn't really sure yet and was scared of finding out but she knew one thing, and that was that she wanted no one else to be with Brittany but her.

Quinn had reappeared after disappearing to the bathroom, only to find her two best friends laughing with Taylor. It's not that she wanted them to stay away or anything but it didn't help when she was trying her best to avoid talking to the girl. Taylor had been sitting next to Quinn's bag and as ridiculous as it seemed Quinn had decided to walk all the way to the water fountain by the toilets rather than approach the girl and risk having to start a conversation. It confused Quinn so much how she wanted to talk to the girl more than anything, her beauty and natural easy personality was like a magnet to Quinn, yet she was resisting with all her strength. This never happened to Quinn Fabray she kept telling herself and she couldn't understand why she felt so nervous whenever she saw the girl. She tried to dismiss her feelings but they weren't disappearing and her thoughts keep leading back to Taylors toned, tanned torso or her full red lips and thick, shiny luxurious brunette hair. It was happening again and Quinn didn't even realise it as she stretched on the edge of the field. Sue's echoing voice soon snapped her out of her daydream. Santanna and Brittany run over to her side, linking their little pinkies.

"Come on Q. Sylvester's getting impatient and I'd like to get home tonight" Santanna grinned at Brittany. Brittany winked back, smiling. A smirk crossed Quinn's face as she straightened up and jogged a couple of steps on the spot, trying to hype herself up for the next round of Sylvester's draining practice. She couldn't wait for today to be over!

"Come on then." She breathed her voice tired and effortless. The girls took of around the track once more, whilst Sue shouted abuse from her bullhorn willing them to try harder.

After practice finally ended, Taylor stood up stretching her legs. Everyone was draining from the field, tired and their bodies worn out. Five minutes later and Sue still hadn't come over to dismiss Taylor. She wasn't sure whether she needed to wait for Sue to talk to her or not so she sat back down on the bench and decided to wait until all the girls had left before leaving. One bag was still next to her, and she couldn't remember whose it was. Just then she saw Quinn walking back across the field towards where she was sitting. She squinted to see the girl clearer. Ever since they'd exchanged a smile in class after Taylor had caught Quinn staring at her, the pair hadn't really spoken to each other. Taylor had been polite but neither one of them had really made an effort to talk and it confused her abit. There was something different about Quinn that made Taylor curious, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was. She didn't know whether the girl was just being bitchy towards her and couldn't be less interested or if there was something else going on, but she realised that Quinn had crossed her mind more than once today and that whilst she'd been watching them practice her eyes had effortlessly made their way back to Quinn every time she'd tried to focus on someone else. It was frustrating her slightly, if she had to be honest but in truth she kind of liked having someone who constantly kept her thinking.

Quinn finally reached the bench, as she approached the butterflies sped up and her heart felt like it was hammering against her rib cage. Stop it! She's just a girl, pull yourself together Quinn! She told herself, unable to control herself. It was like she was seeing Taylor for the first time all over again and Quinn couldn't understand why this girl drove her so mad in such an amazing way that it freaked her out. Relax Quinn. She told herself, counting her breathing to help her steady it. Don't look directly at her. It was so difficult not to look at the girl. Her long, dark hair was resting over one shoulder, natural bronze and gold highlights visible and her eyes seemed to twinkle electric green with curiously, mischief and mysteriousness. Her olive skin complimented her red lip-gloss and pedicured nails and the dimples when she smiled made her even more irresistible. As she approached, Taylor offered a shy sounding "hello" to Quinn who immediately meets her eyes by accident. Taylor smiles softly, but Quinn looks away quickly hurrying to gather her stuff together as she realises that as soon as she meets Taylor's eyes, hears her voice or even just catches the scent of her DKNY perfume, it filled Quinn with an unexplainable passion. She smiled briefly, returning the soft hello with a small "heey" before slinging her bag over her back and running of towards the car park.

What was that Quinn? You should have spoken to the girl, she probably thinks you're a complete bitch now. Quinn scolded herself. She had just about been able to manage a "heey" to Taylor. Whether it was actually auditable or not was another matter. She shook her head as she ran towards her car, climbing in and slamming the door behind her, annoyed with herself more than anything else. It just didn't make sense.

Taylor was still sitting on the bench, by the time Quinn pulled out of the car park. The coldness was starting to get to her but her mind was lost in thoughts about Quinn. She finally got up and slung her bag over her arm, refusing to be left sitting there any longer, she walked with purpose over to Coach Sylvester.

"I'm going to go now, thank you for letting me watch" Taylor spoke with calm confidence before turning around and heading towards the car park. Sue hadn't bothered to turn and face Taylor so she just walked of but she soon heard Sue's voice again.

"Practice. Friday. I expect to see you there wearing a Cheerio's uniform. Deal?" On that last word Sue turned around on her heels, a determined look across her face which made Taylor feel slightly worried. She turned and eyed Sue, not wanting to be taken for an idiot.

"Deal." She finally nodded "Friday it is." And with that she walked off, leaving Sue to watch her walk away.

"What is it about that damn girl" Sue muttered to herself, finally turning to walk the opposite direction. "Friday it is." She repeated, slowly raising her eyebrows. She turned and looked again at the girl walking away from her, curiosity washing over her face. "This should be interesting." She grinned to herself before turning on her heels and walking off to the school, her bullhorn firmly in her hand.

Taylor searched around in her bag for her keys as she approached her black PT Cruiser Convertible, when she found them and slumped down in the front seat she leaned back and closed her eyes for a second. It had been a birthday present from her birth mum who was in England working as an Editor in Chief for London's new Elle magazine. Taylor had been adopted as a baby by her mum's best friends at the time, Rob and Jason. Her mum had no time to care for a baby at the time, and knew that her best friends would be the perfect fathers. Although Rob and Jason hadn't discussed adopting, they didn't want to turn down the opportunity off having a beautiful baby girl and decided to adopt her straight away. Rob had lived in England up until three years before that, when he'd met Jason on a work trip in New York, they'd immediately connected and become a couple pretty much straight away. Rob had officially moved his work load to New York and Jason had rented out his family home in Ohio, that he'd grown up in, to move to Rob's apartment with him in the city. They'd been the perfect couple attending high profile events together, happily in love with their own apartment in the city and a home back in Ohio. They were set for a new edition and Taylor just completed their family. She couldn't ask for two more wonderful, loving dads and she didn't mind that she'd been adopted, because she couldn't imagine it any other way. They moved back to Ohio within a couple of weeks of Taylor being born because of the press interest around why her mum had given her up for adoption and since then her life had been full of many ups and downs. They had lived abit further out then they did now and so she hadn't ran into anyone she knew yet and she didn't want to either. She wanted to start fresh and make her dads proud. She didn't want any reminders of the past.


	4. Chapter Four: Britain V Sylvester!

Chapter Four: Britain v Sylvester!

It had been three weeks since Taylor's interesting confrontation with Coach Sylvester had occurred, in which Sue had been literally screeching at the poor girl. However Taylor had amazed everyone present by her calmness and how she stood up for herself refusing to be intimidated by the screeching fifty –something woman throwing a tantrum and threatening her. Even Sue herself, when she'd finally finished yelling at everything that dared to get in her way of course, was surprised at the girl's cool collectiveness and ballsy determination.

It had all occurred on the Monday following Taylor's first Cheerio's practice which had taken place on the previous Friday. That Friday after practice, Coach Sylvester had her plan all ready and set in her mind. She knew Taylor was a determined one, and actually someone who Sue would benefit from having her on her side rather than against her, as the girl seemed to process a fierceness that wasn't quite like Santana's. Quite different in fact, but there all the same. She knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it and she just knew how to talk to people and get the response she wanted. She was rare, as she had all these qualities and yet didn't use them for bad reasons, like getting her own way or manipulating people and that's_ just_ what Sue needed her for, which was what made her _perfect_ for Sue's scheme. People were realising that Taylor was a genuine girl, who was gentle and kind and not at all a raging bitch like Santana and Quinn or self-obsessed like Rachel, but what people realised was that if Taylor cared about something, then she had a fiery side to her as well which wasn't so easy to control yet damn sexy to watch. She was that girl _everyone_ couldn't help but be in awe of and feel a tiny bit intimidated by.

She'd stood in Sue's office waiting patiently for her to swivel round on her chair and actually face her. She could just see Sue's ruffled blonde hair over her chair and knew that the woman was thinking, or atleast pretending to so that she could add her _"dramatic"_ turn on her chair into their confrontation some-how. Taylor rolled her eyes, she'd never met anyone like Sue but she knew how to play Sue's game and wasn't about to keep her from finally meeting her match. Taylor knew the game inside out and wanted to be the one to finally take Sue down and she'd do it. She wouldn't be her if she didn't. Finally Sue had swivelled round slowly, dramatically and surprisingly creepily, Taylor thought to herself. "I have a minor proposal for you." Sue dramatically said, narrowing her eyes and arching her eyebrows. Taylor mirrored her actions but only raised one eyebrow as Sue tapped on her desk with a frightenly sharp pencil. "Which if you have any sense at all you will accept without further questioning and live to see the sunlight on the other side of those thick McKinley walls. If you fail I will not be responsible for what may result in your seriously bodily harm or perhaps even death." Sue looked pitiful as she shook her head in fake remorse. Taylor rolled her eyes again.

"And what is this so called proposal?" she enquired, keeping a straight face and matching Sue's intense stare.

"Destroy Quinn Fabray and whilst you're at it, bring down that little _Glee Club_" Sue spat as if the word "glee" was poisonous . Taylor wanted to laugh at the surrealness of it all. _Surely Sue wasn't actually allowed to be a teacher? Or be among humans? _ She arched her perfect eyebrow again and paced a couple of steps before encouraging Sue further.

"And just how would I do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Find a way! Leak about that girl's morning sickness, videotape her in the shower and YouTube it or sling her out of a giant catapult until you hear every one of those weak, brittle, little bones crack. I don't care, just destroy her!" Sue growled. Then she picked up her voice recorder and pressed the red button. "Remember to look on eBay for a giant catapult." She spoke clearly before looking up to Taylor's cool face, a grim expression across her own. "Now run along little Miss Britain" Sue sneered, gesturing her hand towards the door. Taylor got up and walked towards the door, not offering another word. There was loads she wanted to say but she bit her tongue, especially at Sue's last sarcastic comment. She firmly closed the door, and jogged off towards her car not wanting to face anyone else as she thought about what Sue had just asked her to do. _Could she do that? Can I do that? Why is she so obsessed with destroying Glee Club? Is what she said about Quinn true? _Everything was rushing through her head at once and she felt slightly unsure as to what her next move should be. Taylor had actually attended a Glee rehearsal, and although she wasn't officially a member of Glee yet, she hoped that after Regionals they'd be willing to let her be more involved. She'd been sceptical at first but once she'd sung with Brittany, she realised she was comfortable to just let go when she was there and it had become her place to just have fun. Everyone had practically forced her to sing and let them hear her singing voice. Her practicing had only ever been in the shower or driving along in her car so she didn't even know if she could sing an honest note, but as soon as she'd opened her mouth, no one dared move. Her voice was very Mariah Carey mixed with a more gentle underlying tone. It was something you couldn't_ not_ listen to. It was_ addictive_, like her, like her, Quinn thought to herself. Goose bumps had appeared on Santana and Quinn's skin, Brittany had stood up and clapped and Rachel just sat there staring with her mouth hanging open like Finn, Artie and Mercedes. Everyone else had just stared then stood and clapped not knowing what to say or how to describe how truly amazing Taylor's voice was. Her voice when she spoke was deeper, sexier than most other girls and it drove both the boys _and_ the girls crazy for different reasons, but when she sung it was like a weight had just lifted and the whole world had stopped just to listen to the harmonious tunes cascading out of her full lips into the rehearsal room and Taylor had to admit it, she loved it. It wasn't because of the attention, the attention made her feel quite self-conscious, but she loved having something that made her feel so free. She didn't want to destroy Glee club, not because of herself but because she knew how much someone like Rachel Berry hung onto Glee because it was one of the only things she loved that she could feel appreciated for, although Rachel had made it clear that she felt this wasn't always the case. It was a sense of relief from reality for all of them, and when they were there they were all happy for once and connected through music. It was their place to be them and Taylor wasn't going to be responsible for ruining that. Operation play- hardball- with- Coach- Sylvester was defiantly on!

The following Monday was when it had all kicked off. Taylor knew Sue was unaware that she was part of the Glee club, kinda, and didn't particularly want her to find out and chuck her of the Cheerio's. She hated to admit it, but she'd kind off enjoyed being part of both teams. Glee and Cheerio's and she wanted it to belong that way. She thought Cheerio's would be fake and turn her into a plastic doll but in truth she'd actually enjoyed both rehearsals so far, it was something she thought she'd hate through lack of concentration but she'd found out that she was easily able to concentrate. Even her relationship with Brittany and Santanna had gotten stronger and she was taking them for a coffee after rehearsals. Things with Quinn however were still abit shaky, Taylor had politely invited Quinn to come with them after school but she'd declined. Quinn was still as nervous as fuck around Taylor. The butterflies were growing stronger every time she heard that incredibly sexy voice or the deep, slightly husky laugh. She wanted to just jump on the toned, tanned girl every time she'd bite her full bottom lip in concentration, or stare out the windows in class with her twinkling green eyes, mystery clouding them and the way she'd suggestively arch one eyebrow drove Quinn crazy and now she also had to worry about every time the girl sang. It was overwhelming hearing the girl sing, she could be so powerful and then so soft but every note was perfection. What Quinn loved the most was when Taylor would quiver slightly on a particular word or note and the effect it had was mesmerizing. It just worked. If it was anyone else, Rachel would be up there in a shot telling them to start again and hold the note but with Taylor it was different. It weren't that she couldn't hold the note; it was that she was so soft they sounded like she was quivering by accident through the rawness of emotion but in fact the little quivers where sometimes there on purpose because she'd notice Quinn smile every time her voice went soft like that.

Quinn just couldn't handle being around the girl any more than she needed to be, because she felt like she might explode from catching a scent of her DKNY perfume or their eyes meeting across the table. Taylor had simply replied "ohh well, maybe another time." And walked back down to where Brittany and Santana were perched on a bench. She noticed Coach Sylvester striding over, more confidence oozing out of her than Rachel normally had on stage.

"Britain!" Sue yelled through her bullhorn referring to Taylor and her British accent. Taylor strode over to her, if they kept their voices quiet then they were just out of earshot but Taylor was very aware of the girl's watching them speak.

"You thought about my deal?" Sue questioned, staring at Taylor right in the eyes.

"Yeah I have." Taylor replied confidently.

"Good. I'll expect to see Quinn drowning in her sorrows by tomorrow and gone by Wednesday." Sue was wearing her signature expression of triumph, thinking Taylor had_ agreed_ to her request. She turned and started to stalk off grinning.

"Oh no, you wait! We aren't done here." Taylor's husky voice was determined and sounded slightly angry. The heads of the Cheerio's all shot up, including Quinn's, Santana's and Brittany's. Never had anyone spoke to Coach Sylvester like that and not regretted it. "God- a Taylor Knowles v Coach Sylvester smack down could be in order" Santanna whispered, not daring to move and break the tension that had suddenly filled the air.

"Is that so?" Sue's sharp voice questioned and she walked back towards Taylor, as if in slow motion.

"Yeah it is. You're a manipulative bitch Sylvester and you know it." Taylor breathed, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. They all gasped quietly. Quinn's stomach turned, she had a small feeling that what was about to happen wasn't entirely just between them. "I will not be involved in your schemes and I certainly will not _destroy _anything _or_ be involved in leaking any details about Quinn's personal life." She hissed violently. She had whispered the last part and everyone was straining to try and hear. Quinn's stomach flipped uncomfortably again. Sue locked eyes with Taylor; both of their eyes were burning with intensity. Taylor's eyes were bright and challenging, but there was an angry fire beneath them which the entire group of girls could sense.

"Bad choice Britain… Bad choice" Sue shook her head and the girls all held there breathe but Taylor was surprisingly not intimidated at all.

"Back down Sue." Taylor moved slightly back.

"You will do as I say Britain! " Sue finally screeched losing her patience.

"No I won't" Taylor calmly stated which only infuriated Sue more.

"Then you're of the team!"

"Okay." Taylor grinned, folding her arms, seeing the annoyance in Sue's eyes. Sue had clearly expected the cheerleader to beg for her place but Taylor knew the game to well and completely through Sue right of hers. "I know your little game inside out Sue." She hissed again and the group of cheerleaders watched gaping.

"Rubbish!"

"Out do me and I'll happily bow at your feet" she smirked. Sue's eyes grew darker, anger steeping out of her.

"I'll get you Britain! Sleep with your eyes OPEN!" she screeched, stalking off. A wide grin appeared across Taylors face as she waved a little wave at Sue, who immediately brought her bullhorn to her lips and yelled…

"Acid will steep through your skin tonight Britain! I'm as sure as the pope is Christian!" Taylor just laughed and Sue through down her bullhorn onto the grass and charged at a bin, kicking it over with her foot before slamming open the doors to the school. Taylor grinned at the Coach's retreating figure and then turned towards the girl's.

"Sorry you guys!" she grinned. "Just had to be done" she added with a shrug and Santanna burst out laughing.

"Incredible! Truly incredible." Santana smirked. Now she knew Taylor was her sort of girl as they both exchanged a devious look.

"Coffee?" Taylor asked, grinning.

"Race you?" Brittany beamed before turning and sprinting off. Santanna rolled her eyes and Taylor laughed as both girls scooped up their bags and took of sprinting after the blonde.


	5. Chapter 5: Apologies

Chapter five: Apologies.

It had been three weeks since all that had taken place and Sue had tried on numerous occasions to try and get even with Taylor, but each time something hadn't quite worked out, it only infuriated her more. Glee club was aware of Taylor's trouble with Sylvester and helped back her up whenever it was needed and Taylor had done the same for any of them who needed her help. She already felt like she belonged there and was now officially a member_ and_ Sue had realised that she needed atleast one of the girls, Taylor or Quinn, on the team so she'd had to let Taylor back on the team much to her own annoyance. For Taylor, everything seemed to be going well, she spent a lot of her time hanging out with Brittany and Santanna and Quinn was often there as well but the two girls still hadn't really spoken. Whatever Quinn's problem was with her particularly, it was something she was just going to have to deal with. It didn't get to Taylor anymore, she realised that as long as they were both polite to one another there wouldn't be any problems. She also spent days where she wasn't with Brit and San, but with Mercedes and Kurt. She got on well with everyone really but she loved hanging out with them two, much to their delight. Taylor had quickly become one of the most popular girls in school so to have her hanging out with them, by her own choice was something both Kurt and Mercedes were secretly thrilled about.

Glee rehearsals had been fun lately and Sue's name for Taylor, Britain, had actually caught on. Taylor was grateful that Sue hadn't been able to come up with anything insulting like her pet names for Santana and Brittany which at the minuet were, Tweedle Stupid and Tweedle Fake Boobs. Taylor was also grateful that she wasn't the only one, along with Sue Sylvester who knew about Quinn's pregnancy anymore. The scandal was out about both the pregnancy and who the real father was and everything was starting to calm down abit. Finn had asked if he could talk to Taylor one night, and they'd agreed to have coffee at a local Starbucks as she knew he needed support and someone to talk to. They'd chatted quite easily for a couple of hours about everything and for the first time in a while Finn seemed to be happier and finally laughed alongside Taylor. She'd realised he was a dopey, but lovable person who she was quite happy to spend time with and ever since, they'd walked to a couple of classes together, spoke occasionally in the corridor and joked around now and again in Glee beginning good friends and nothing more.

It had been a long Friday at school. Rachel had got slushied right in front of Taylor and Brittany and to her surprise they dragged her into the Cheerio's locker room, which she'd never been permitted to walk inside off and had washed her hair for her not caring that they were late to class to help the diva. Taylor had then had a Spanish assignment to finish off in class before meeting Tina during her lunch to get help with her science. It had never been her strong subject and she detested it with every bone in her body. By the time the final bell rung she was ready to just grab her gym sweats from her locker and run of her frustration on the track. She always felt refreshed after running and tonight was the perfect night to just run until she couldn't feel her legs. She knew no one else would be using the track so couldn't wait to just have time to herself. She pulled of her top revealing her black sports bra and quickly pulled on her grey boys sweatpants which were rolled up to just below her knee. They weren't hers, they were her ex-boyfriends from New York and she always loved wearing them when she felt a little down or even when she just felt like doing nothing all day. She then headed out to the track, with her bag bundled in her arms. She dropped all her stuff down on a bench and took a long swig of her water before stretching and jogging of around the track.

Quinn had always done exactly the same as Taylor before her pregnancy and today was no exception. She didn't have to energy to run around the track but she missed her days in the Cheerio's and wanted to just sit in the bleachers and just take it all in. She'd had no time to herself lately and although she felt better that everything was out in the open at school, she just needed to process it and then think about the terrifying subject of her parents. She'd been chucked out only a two weeks ago from her own home and then a week ago she'd moved in with Puck after all the truth had come out. She didn't feel comfortable staying with Finn anymore and Puck had seemed like one her only options. She just wanted to be home but she knew she wasn't wanted there; it burned in her chest when she thought about. She sat herself down on a bench about four rows back from the front. She hadn't seen Taylor's bags dumped on the floor and hadn't noticed the girl running around the track either. She breathed in slowly and then out again closing her eyes for a brief second before a small tear ran down her cheek. Not bothering to wipe it away, she looked up and saw a toned girl jogging across from her. It didn't seem as though the girl had noticed Quinn sitting there as she kept running, the wire of her earphones visible against her flat, toned stomach as she ran. Quinn didn't even notice as a small smile crept across her face and the tears started easing. She watched as the girl paced herself, her mind wandering to all different kind of thoughts, Quinn didn't even realise that half an hour had slipped by whilst she'd been daydreaming. She blinked suddenly when she heard a gentle, worn out voice breathe "hey". She jerked her head upwards, taking in the way Taylors grey joggers hugged her hips, and tiny beads of sweat spread across her torso whilst her chest breathed heavily.

"Hey" Quinn replied, breathlessly, even though she hadn't done anything her chest felt like it was pounding.

"You okay?" Taylor's soft voice enquired, as she took a seat next to the blonde who looked tense and worn out.

"Yeh-yeah, I just miss this." Quinn let out a gentle laugh despite herself as she gestured towards the field. "Crazy isn't it?" she sighed.

"No, no it's not crazy." Taylor spoke lightly, making Quinn relax slightly. "It's completely understandable Quinn." She looked up to meet the girl's eyes who were slowly filling with tears. A small tear fell and Quinn quickly swiped it away_. Pull yourself together Quinn! You don't cry. You're Quinn Fabray for god sake! _She sniffed trying to hold back more tears.The anxiousness she felt around Taylor melted away as the girl simply rested her arm around Quinn's shoulders and pulled her closer, wiping away stray tears with her thumb. Quinn rested her head against Taylor's chest and she felt faint from the gorgeous scent of Taylor's skin and the feel of her heart slowly beating compared to Quinn's own racing heart.

"I'm sorry" Quinn sniffed, pulling her head up.

"It's okay, don't be sorry. We all need to just let it out sometimes." Taylor smiled and Quinn felt as if she was literally melting. "Do you want a lift home?" Taylor enquired gently. Quinn had come to school with Puck and had agreed to walk home because she was staying behind abit longer but Taylor's offer sounded good. Quinn nodded slightly.

"Do you mind?"

"Off course not, that's what friends are for right?" Taylor grinned making Quinn smile.

"Thank you." She sighed as Taylor picked up her own bag and slung it over her shoulder. Both girls stood up and walked in silence over to Taylor's car, she unlocked it automatically as they approached.

"That's your car?" Quinn asked, her eyebrows arched.

"Sure is." Taylor grinned at Quinn's expression. "Jump in." Quinn walked round to the passenger side of the black PT Cruiser convertible. Taylor got in and leaned across to the back seats, pulling a fitted black tee out of her bag and then her sunglasses. She pulled the top on over her head, as Quinn couldn't help but wish she'd stay in her sports bra. She looked away quickly as Taylor pulled her top down over her torso and looked at Quinn. "You ready?" she smiled as Quinn nodded and then she pressed a button making the roof fold back. She slid her sunglasses onto her face and then pulled out of the car park expertly, accelerating as they turned out onto the road. Quinn couldn't help but feel calm in the British girl's presence, although the butterflies were still wide awake she was going to have to just try her best to dismiss them to the best of her ability. During the short fifteen minuets drive Taylor made Quinn feel so comfortable, like they'd known each other for years and Quinn didn't have to try and kept the conversation flowing. It just did without any effort. The British girl made her laugh, and for a short time she felt like she was just "Quinn" again. When they pulled up outside Puck's house, Taylor turned the key and the music cut out. Quinn was suddenly tense again and all her familiar feelings of stress, worry and anxiety immediately returned as she pulled her key out of her pocket.

"Thank you" she said, trying to keep her tone light and happy, but her eyes were giving her away. Just as she was about to open the door, Taylor laid a hand on Quinn's knee sending goose bumps up and down Quinn's skin.

"Why don't you come out with me, Brit and Santanna tonight, and then you can crash at mine after?" she asked, smiling gently as though she didn't want to pressure the girl. She removed her hand and looked at Quinn softly through her delicate, long black eyelashes. "We're only watching going to grab some food and then watch a couple of films but your welcome to join."

"Thanks, but I should probably just stay here tonight. Maybe another time" Quinn sighed, she really wanted to spend time with the girl, all of them actually. She wanted to just let all her worries melt away like they had whilst Taylor had driven her home but she couldn't bring herself to say yes. Her breathe caught in her throat as Taylor replied.

"Okay, just give us a ring if you change your mind. I'll be happy to come and pick you up later." She smiled, as Quinn stepped out of the car.

"Will do." Quinn smiled back, she couldn't help it. The delicate dimples that appeared when Taylor smiled made it impossible not to smile back. Taylor waved as she pulled of and Quinn stood there watching as the car disappeared of down the street and the music softened. _Idiot Quinn Fabray!_ Her mind scolded her as she turned towards the house. Her stomach sunk, as she climbed up the steps. Realisation hit her that she was on her own when she opened the door to the house and realised that not even Puck was home. "Where the hell is he?" she grumbled before heading upstairs to through her bags down on his bed, which was hers at the minuet. She looked around the boyish room, it had three guitars standing proudly in the corner and two or three pictures of Puck and his family placed around the room. The mat on the floor was old and worn and the curtains didn't really match but it felt cosy. Quinn laid herself on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I suppose I should shower" she mumbled to herself, before standing up and peeling of her top.

Two hours later, Taylor was gulping down a glass of water and hurrying around the kitchen taking bites out of an apple. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and had showered late but she was finally ready to go and pick Santanna up. She kissed her dads goodbye and just as she went to walk out the door her phone vibrated in the pocket of her skinny jeans. She pulled out her Blackberry bold thinking it would be Santanna asking where she was and was surprised to see Quinn's name instead. It read "hey, is the offer still on? xx" she leaned up against her car and quickly typed out a reply saying that of course it was and she'd pick her up after Brittany and Santanna. She jumped in her car and before long she was outside Santana's door.

"You took your time Britain" the Latina smirked playfully as the car rolled up beside her, the roof was down and Taylor just as playfully steered the car up the pavement alittle towards the Latina, threatening to run her over.

"You wouldn't!" the Latina challenged and Taylor stopped the car.

"You know me to well." She winked making Santanna laugh as she climbed in.

The girls laughed and joked all the way to Brittany's but when they pulled up the blonde had small tears rolling down her cheeks and she was pouting.

"Hey, what's up?" Santanna asked, as Brittany climbed in. Santanna had moved into the back when they pulled up so that she could sit next to Brittany in the back whilst Quinn could sit with Taylor. She'd been equally surprised as Taylor had been when the blonde had agreed to come out with them.

"Bertie died." The blonde pouted as more tears strolled down her face.

"Aww, I'm sorry Brit. Who's Bertie?" Taylor asked gently turning around to face the two in the back. Santanna had her hand on Brittany's knee and Britt's hand was placed over hers while the other hand swiped away tears.

"My shubunkin" Brittany sighed. "He was so lovely". She pouted again and Santanna squeezed her knee as she exchanged a confused look with Taylor.

"What's that Brit?" Santanna asked sympathetically. She wasn't often like this, in fact Taylor had never seen the Latina being so gentle but around Brittany it was different.

"My fish! Bertie!" Brittany waved her hands in the air annoyed that Santanna didn't remember him.

"Ohh" both Taylor and Santanna said together. Santanna pulled the blonde closer and hugged her whilst Taylor tried to reassure the blonde.

"Aww Brit, its okay. I'm sure he's gone to a nice place where there's loads of other fish he can play with. He might even come back and visit you" she encouraged gently. The Latina looked at her but she just winked as if to say play along.

"Yeah, he might and when he does you can make sure your there to welcome him home." Santanna caught on quick and squeezed Brittany's shoulders as the blonde looked up and a smile crept across her face.

"you really think?" she beamed.

"Yeah Brit, but you can sing him a nice song in Glee club to remember him by if you wanted to?" Taylor smiled. "Me and Santanna will help." She offered, Santanna shot her a glance but Taylor arched her eyebrows and she agreed. For Brittany.

The rest of the night went well, Taylor quietly explained that Brittany was upset because of her fish's dramatically sad death to Quinn who happily played along at cheering the girl up. Quinn actually enjoyed herself, and the new foursome happily chatted away until so late that none of them had the energy to go back to Brittany's and watch Finding Nemo. Quinn was quietly relieved as she was looking forward to spending time back at Taylor's house, getting to know one another better. Over dinner, everyone had been deep in conversation. Quinn had loved how Taylor always managed to keep the mood light and make everyone laugh. She happily watched Taylors mouth with every word she said and couldn't help listen to her voice as if it was the last time she'd ever hear it. Taylor seemed to have a similar effect on all of them but Quinn defiantly felt something stronger. Eventually they all went their separate ways, as Taylor dropped Santanna and Brittany back at Brittany's house and then drove to her house.

Taylor and Quinn kept the conversation flowing as they entered her house. "My dad's must be in bed." Taylor sighed as she placed her bag on the stairs. Quinn did the same. She didn't appear to be bothered when Taylor said "Dads" which surprised Taylor abit but made her smile as she looked at Quinn's face. She was staring at all the pictures of Taylor and her family on the walls, there were professional ones in black and white which stood out the most to Quinn. She loved photography and they had obviously been done recently as Taylor looked exactly the same; her everyday appearance was basically as flawless as her appearance in those photos.

"They're lovely" Quinn smiled, looking at all the different photos which showed how much love was in this family. They made her feel safe.

"Thanks" Taylor smiled before walking into the kitchen, Quinn followed. "Want anything to drink or eat?" she offered. Quinn didn't reply for abit as she took in her surroundings. Taylor grinned when she saw Quinn's face and turned to pour some water for both of them anyway, letting Quinn just stand there looking around. Quinn eyed a photo on the top of the big island in the centre of the modern kitchen, she walked towards it and picked it up. It was a photo of Taylor, San and Brit all together in their cheerio's uniform. It made Quinn feel sad for a moment until she realised how damn hot Taylor looked in that picture. She placed it down again next to a vase of sunflowers and lifted her head as Taylor put down a glass of water in front of her and sat down next to her on one of the stools.

"I like your house" she sighed; it reminded her of a real home and made her feel like hers was so empty in comparison. Not that she was living there anymore but her parents' house had always been more of a house than a home and it made her feel safe for once sitting there in Taylor's kitchen.

"Thanks" Taylor smiled, taking a sip of her water before turning to face Quinn. Quinn felt her face heat up when she realised Taylor's deep green eyes were on her and turned to take a drink, she swallowed it down with a big gulp before Taylor carried on.

"You look tired"

"Yeah, I feel it."

"Well how about a run a bath for you quickly to help you relax?" Taylor offered. Quinn was taken back but how genuinely nice the girl was and plus she could really do with a bath. Pucks house had a bath, but it was much better to use the shower there and Quinn missed her regular baths.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Quinn smiled shyly, the butterflies fully awake in her stomach. Taylor stood up to get the remote to turn on the massive flat screen TV for Quinn.

"There you go." She placed the remote by Quinn's glass. "I'll go start running the bath and I'll put some clothes on your bed. I'll be back down in a minuet, help yourself to whatever you want." She gestured around the kitchen and started walking towards the arch that opened onto the hallway again giving Quinn a chance to gain control of her unsteady breathing. "Ohh…" Taylor turned around again, her hand resting lightly on the wall. "I'm sorry Quinn". She sounded hesitant and Quinn looked confused. "because of all the stuff with the Cheerio's" Taylor explained. " I never tried to get your position and I certainly didn't want it to seem that way." She explained with a soft voice, her eyes looked sad and Quinn couldn't help but get up and walk towards the girl.

"It's okay, honestly Sue wanted me off the tea m anyway as soon as she saw my knee quiver slightly" she let out a small sad laugh as she reached Taylor. "I know it's not your fault." She titled her head up to look at Taylor, who smiled softly.

"I'm still sorry though" Taylor apologised. "When I found out about you being pregnant, I should have offered to see if you wanted to talk to someone."

"It's okay." Quinn breathed barley able to gather her words as she felt Taylor's breath graze her cheek. Taylor took Quinn's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Come here" Taylor whispered as she hugged the sad girl. She could tell Quinn was trying to be strong but behind her hazel eyes Taylor could see the defeat and it made her heart drop a little to see Quinn looking so alone. A small tear rolled down Quinn's cheek and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm sorry, this is so pathetic. No 'one ever sees me cry but you've seen me cry twice in one day" Quinn laughed softly, Taylor smiled as she let Quinn go.

"It's okay, I like that you feel comfortable enough to." Taylor smiled so gently and reassuringly it made Quinn's heart flutter as she looked up and caught eyes with the girl.

"Thank you" she breathed.

Half an hour later, they were upstairs in the quest room. Quinn was sitting on the queen size double bed, it had zebra patterned quilts on the bed and she dug her toes into the extra soft, fluffy cream rug that was situated on the floor beside the bed. There was a coffee table with lilies at the end of the bed, and another flat screen on the wall as big as the one downstairs. There was a large picture in black and white of a zebra on the large toffee coloured wall that didn't have any windows and the other side of the room was lined with full length windows which were covered with dark wooden blinds. The step up to the window had a small cuddly toy zebra perched on one end and there was a step up to the bathroom too. The lights were dimmed in both rooms and Quinn felt immediately relaxed and at home lying on the dark wooden bed whilst Taylor was running a bath. It was all so modern, yet homely and Quinn loved that she had her own space. Taylor walked out of the bathroom with a set off pyjamas for the girl and placed them beside Quinn, grinning as she looked down at the girl who looked too comfortable to move.

"Your bath's ready Miss Fabray." Taylor teased playfully as Quinn smirked back at her. "I've put a set of new towels on top of the drawers in there." She informed as Quinn swung her feet of the bed.

"Thank you, again" Quinn laughed.

"I'll see you in the morning, if you need me I'm right next door" Taylor smiled and walked out.


	6. Chapter 6: Bye Bye

Chapter Six: Breakfast For Four

The sound of an urgent scream filled Taylor's ears. It wasn't quite loud enough to disturb her dad's at the other end if the hall, but as her room was right next to Quinn's it was loud enough to unsettle her. She blinked sleepily trying to fully wake herself up, rolling over onto her front to pick up her phone which was lying beside her bed on a small white French styled cabinet. Pressing on any random button until her phone lit up, she glanced at the time having to double check as her eyes adjusted to the bright screen in the darkness. She squinted and the groaned as she rolled back over. It was 3:40 am and she couldn't hear any more screams from Quinn's room, but she thought there was an unsettled murmuring. Swinging her long, toned legs out of bed she straightened up her black Abercrombie and Finch t-shirt. She was wearing her girl-boxers underneath and debated whether or not to pull on a pair of short shorts even though it wouldn't have made any difference as the t-shirt brushed against her tanned thigh in the same place her shorts would have anyway. The t-shirt was her ex-boyfriends Nate's and she often wore it to bed, as she did with a few more of his t-shirts. She also had a teddy that sat in the centre of her pillows which had been given to her by her best friend Serena who was also from New-York, both items brought back many of Taylor's favourite but mostly secretly guarded memories. She heard a small whimper escape from Quinn's room again so she launched herself out of the bed for good this time and slowly crept out of her room and down the long corridor until she was at Quinn's door. She gently opened the door, peering in first making an effort to be extra quiet before softly tip-toeing over to where Quinn was splayed out across the Queen size mattress. Quinn was clearly unsettled as another cry of what seemed like fear escaped her pink lips and Taylor carefully lowered herself onto the bed, leaning against the pillows. She wrapped her arms around Quinn's uncoordinated body as the girl whimpered more.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm here." She whispered into the blonde girl's ear, in a gentle attempt to reassure her. She sympathetically stroked the girl's arm up and down rocking gently, while occasionally whispering "shh, everything's okay" into Quinn's ear. After another five minutes or so, the blonde girl seemed completely at ease again lying against Taylor's chest. She was still unconscious, so Taylor thought and looked so peaceful laying there innocently in Taylor's arms. Taylor watched as the rise and fall of Quinn's breathing gradually slowed, and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's forehead before attempting to maneuverer herself of the bed but something stopped her. Quinn's eyes fluttered opened then closed again as she inhaled a deep breath, she dug her nails in slightly to Taylor's t-shirt and pulled her closer.

"Stay" Quinn breathed and Taylor looked down at Quinn's face rested against her chest. "I want you to stay, please?" she sounded upset still as her voice quivered.

"Okay" Taylor whispered, tracing her hand up the back of Quinn's hot skin making the blonde girl shiver. A genuine look of concern for the girl flickered across her face, as she squeezed her arm around Quinn abit tighter and watched as the smaller girls eyes slowly closed. The peaceful quietness was filled by the soft sound of their breathing and Quinn couldn't quite believe that she had been clinging onto Taylor, practically begging for her to stay. She hated to seem so desperate but at that moment in time she hadn't cared anymore. The anxiousness in her stomach had twisted so tight and to feel Taylor's arm rested so lightly around her, pulling her close had made her feel safe. Something she'd been craving since she'd first found out she was pregnant. Before long both girls had drifted back into a peaceful sleep, content in each other's arms feeling the heat of each other's body's against their own.

The next morning Quinn awoke to find her arm draped across a pillow instead of a toned torso, like she'd been expecting. She sat up, looking around the room expectantly thinking that perhaps Taylor was in the bathroom. She wanted the girl to be there so badly, but was somehow grateful when she saw that she wasn't. Tucking stray strands of golden blonde hair behind her ears, she stumbled up the small step to the lavish bathroom, inhaling the coconut scent. It was a scent Quinn had scarily become only to familiar with, and immediately it made her tummy flip as a small smile spread across her face. She peered into the mirror to see her untidy, yet happy reflection staring back at her. She thought back to last night as she turned on a tap and tested the running water with her hand before splashing her smooth skin.

_Why does she make me feel so much better than anyone else? I don't understand. Sure she's beautiful, smart and makes me laugh so much my stomach aches but that's how people think of me right? Maybe replace the fact that she's fun with me being head bitch but still. It must be the pregnancy hormones but I swear I crave her coconut scent, or to wrap my hands up in her silky, rich hair or too…Stop it Fabray! You don't like her. You're just imagining things. Get it together! She's just a person, nothing special, she's a friend. _Her mind emphasises the last word as she splashes her face again with the warm soapy water and then reaches for one of the white Egyptian cotton towels hanging on the warm towel holder. "I don't understand" she groans to herself, turning towards the large shower on the other side of the rather large bathroom. There was a deep, old styled bath set in the centre, which was outlined with unlit red candles and a soft cream, fur rug based on the floor which matched the one in the bedroom. The lights were dimmed and the mirror above the large counter's which reflected a dark oak shelving unit opposite stocked with pictures on one shelf, expensive products on another and an ornament on the bottom shelf, had small lights twinkling around it . It was modern yet contained aspects of a more British styled home, Quinn thought to herself imagining a modern penthouse in London, designed to her own pacific request's. She smiled, and pulled her t-shirt up over her head, stepping out of her shorts at the same time and reached into the shower, checking the temperature briefly before stepping all the way in. She released the tension in her shoulders as the hot water ran down her skin, caressing her curves and the steam rose upwards. Laying a hand over her belly, she sighed. She was four months pregnant, and a slight bump was noticeable to her now, even though she was still able to hide it well behind her clothes. She wanted more than anything to just make the last four months go away, but now thinking about it, Quinn realised she'd learnt more in those past months than she had in a long time and was protective of her unborn baby. She didn't like to talk about it, and often snapped when she was made to by the likes of Puck or Finn or even Rachel who had dared to question her once before quickly retreating, but deep down she knew that she wasn't going to be enough for her unborn baby and needed the support Glee was giving her. She glanced at the clock, which was just visible through all the steam. It was only half seven, and Quinn wondered if perhaps she should be the first downstairs to make breakfast for the Knowles. She had no idea if she was able to cook or not, and thinking about it thought it was best to opt out of that one and avoid making a huge mess in their kitchen by perhaps walking to the closest café and grabbing a few bagels and coffee's.

Within half an hour she was ready and had cleaned up her mess in the bathroom. She wandered out into the hallway, peering along the corridor further for signs that someone else was about but she saw nothing. Suddenly the sound of laughter and happy conversation floated up towards Quinn. She could hear Taylor's slightly husky laugh as her dad's joked around and what sounded like bacon sizzling. Quinn walked slowly down the stairs, stopping halfway to peer through the arch into the kitchen. She could see Taylor standing with her back towards her, hovering over a pan and one of her dads standing next to her focusing on whatever he was preparing on the double stove. He was tall, and had a head thick with little dark brown curls. Quinn couldn't see his face but could tell he was athletic and probably attractive when he turned around. Taylor's other dad was sitting by the island, absent mindedly flicking through what looked like a newspaper, Quinn couldn't see his face either but could tell he was tanned, and had short black hair. She descended the stairs, not quite sure how to introduce herself.

"ahh that was awful!" Taylor smirked as she watched her dad flip a pancake.

"Go on then, your turn if you think you can do better!" he teased back. A quiet laugh escaped the other man's lips as he watched his daughter and husband try to outdo one another flipping pancakes. Taylor flipped the pancake and caught it effortlessly.

"Alright. Game on." Her dad challenged, wiggling his shoulders making them all laugh.

"Go for it" Taylor smirked, turning to see Quinn leaning against the arch which lead to the kitchen. She smiled brightly and her dad's turned around, following her gaze. "Hey, come on in" she gestured towards the island where one on her dads were sat. "We're making pancakes, you like them right?" she asked, grinning.

"Yeah sure, sounds great" Quinn smiled, taking shy steps forwards towards the island. Taylor laughed softly at how Quinn suddenly seemed so unconfident and walked around the island towards the smaller girl, slinging her arm over Quinn's shoulders comfortably.

"This is my dad, Justin" she gestured to her dad sitting at the island.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Quinn held out her hand for Justin to shake which he took approvingly.

"Nice to meet you to, please, make yourself comfortable." He smiled, immediately putting the blonde girl at ease.

"And this is my dad Robert." Taylor smiled. "This is Quinn Fabray by the way" she added, making them laugh softly.

"It's lovely to meet you Quinn, I hear you used to be on the cheerio's?" he inquired, before turning quickly around at the smell of smoke to rescue his burning pancake.

"Fail." Taylor grinned, pulling Quinn back around the island with her. Justin laughed.

"Could you manage not to burn breakfast? Just for the one day, whilst we have company." He winked at Quinn making her laugh. Robert turned around and jokingly glared at Justin who just grinned back.

"It's okay, really. It's not like I'd be any better." Quinn admitted, smiling at the happy atmosphere.

"Ohh well I guess we're going to have to teach you then ayy." Justin rose from his seat and walked around to the two girls, who were watching as Robert was desperately trying to save his pancake. His facial expressions were making them all laugh as he wrestled with the stuck pancake until it fell to the floor. Justin and Taylor comically rolled their eyes at the exact same time making Quinn giggle again.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Quinn replied to Justin's offer.

"It would be best if I taught you, of course." Robert grinned winking, he was being sarcastic and soon the room was filled with banter between the four. Quinn helped Justin cook breakfast in the end, and quickly caught on to his techniques impressing both of Taylor's dads who took an instant like to the blonde girl. She was vaguely aware of Taylor occasionally watching her instead of the TV and smiled to herself. She'd managed to win over both of the girls dad's and was now hopefully impressing the beautiful brunette sat across from where she was cooking. The knot that usually settled in Quinn's stomach every day, was for once forgotten about as she enjoyed being in the presence of a family who cared, laughed and accepted each other easily.

Once breakfast was over, Taylor and Robert offered to clear up but Quinn insisted that she'd do it in return for their hospitality. Taylor was undeniably impressed by Quinn's warmness and subtle but insistent ways of making each of her dad's feel happy to have her in their presence. It already felt like Quinn was part of the family and if Taylor was being honest with herself, she liked it. She didn't once see the ice-cold Quinn that was so often exposed at school and felt close with the girl. Soon they'd completed the washing up, Taylor had washed whilst Quinn had dried and learnt where everything was kept.

"I've got to go out later, on a secret mission" Taylor grinned wickedly as Quinn placed the last glass into a cupboard.

"Oh, yeah? What's that?" Quinn grinned back, her eyes sparkling as they locked with the brunettes.

"I've got to go and figure out what the hell a bloody Shubunkin is and buy one to replace Bertie" she rolled her eyes, making Quinn laugh as she turned to wipe down the top of the work surface. She had her back to Taylor who was leaning on the island watching her but she could tell the way Taylor had gestured and the facial expressions she was pulling as she described her challenge for the day. She didn't hear as Taylor crept up behind her and through her arms round her neck making her jump. Taylor laughed as Quinn turned around and playfully smacked her on the arm. "So, you up for helping me?" Taylor asked, still grinning. Her arms were still resting around Quinn's neck and the blonde girl had to swallow hard to keep her concentration as she watched Taylor bite her full bottom lip suggestively.

"Maybe, what do I get in return?" Quinn teased, realising she was being surprisingly flirty but not really caring anymore as Taylor arched one eyebrow sexily making Quinn feel like jelly.

"Well…" she paused teasingly. "How about dinner at breadsticks after we've found this fish?" Taylor smirked. Quinn could feel her heart speed up as Taylor's bright enthusiastic eyes scanned her body.

"You're on! First one to find it doesn't have to pay." Quinn joked, leaning backwards as Taylor removed her arms from around the blonde girl's neck. Her face looked mischievous as she thought about it.

"Deal" she finally answered, grinning.

Quinn soon found herself wandering small aisles filled with tanks, which had atleast forty or fifty fish in each and were stacked about six tanks high. The smell of fish food and the fish themselves was overpowering and Quinn was conscious of the feeling of sickness gathering in her stomach. She looked over to Taylor who was staring at a picture in her hand and noticed she was also trying to hold her breathe.

"What's that?"

"Just a picture Brit took of her Shubunkin when she and Santanna won it at a charity faire thing." Taylor smiled, handing the picture to Quinn accidently inhaling more of the air than she intended to. Covering her mouth, she choked a little as the aroma of the air filled her lungs and Quinn laughed.

"Cough up Britain!" Quinn smirked playfully before wincing at the smell a little herself.

"Shut it Barbie." Taylor joked as Quinn gasped and pushed her smiling. That had been what Rachel called her and obviously it was now catching on. Suddenly Taylor grabbed her hand and pulled her down the aisle looking hastily from the picture to the tank she was heading to.

"I think that's them" she pointed to the brownish, grey goldfish which were spotted with black and gold. "What do you think?"

"Yeah, they look similar." Quinn leaned closer to the glass observing them. "Do you really think Britney will notice the difference?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What d'yu mean?" Taylor asked, scrunching her eyebrows together and holding up the picture to the tank in the most adorable fashion. Quinn smiled.

"They're like three times as big!" she giggled taking Taylors hand and dragging her to another tank which was filled with the same fish only smaller. "I think these are probably what we're looking for." She grinned as Taylor realised her own mistake.

"Oh yeah, they do look more similar in size." She let out a soft laugh and pulled Quinn towards a salesman. "We'd like to buy a fish please." she asked so innocently and Quinn laughed quietly as Taylor rocked on her feet, titled her head and smiled angelically at the salesman who was obviously blown away by the girl in front of him that he'd forgotten most of his vocabulary. She moved a step closer and widened her eyes when he didn't answer straight away.

"Sure." The man mechanically answered "which one?" Taylor took of back down the aisle leaving Quinn and the salesman to follow.

"One of these please." She pointed to the tank then looked back over her shoulder at Quinn. "These are the ones right?"

"Yeah, they're the ones" Quinn smiled at the man.

"Any particular one?" the guy inquired before reaching to grab a net held on hooks by a door.

"Ermm, we can choose?" Taylor asked, surprised. Quinn laughed again at how excited Taylor seemed to get, it was like being out with Brit at that precise moment.

"Yeh" he replied gruffly.

"Oh, this could take a while." Taylor's face screwed together as she lifted the photo again. "Here Quinn, you pick." She smiled.

"Ermm, how about that one? It looks the same to me" Quinn gestured, realising they all looked exactly the same but knowing Taylor wanted to make sure she didn't let Brittany down. Quinn couldn't help but find it adorable the way Taylor was so concerned about getting this right and the way cute little dimples appeared as she smiled when the man gave her the bag containing the brand new Bertie. They started walking towards the checkout and Taylor paid with a twenty even though the fish was only half of that.

"Keep the change." She smiled effortlessly and walked off. Money appeared to be no object and Quinn wasn't that surprised seeing how the girl dressed or how her family's home was decorated.

Later on that night, after Taylor had filled up her bath half ways and let the fish swim free, showered and got redressed for breadsticks she was ready to go pick up Quinn. She'd dropped the girl back at Puck's after buying the new Bertie so that she could shower and remove the disgusting aroma of fish from her skin. Taylor had done the same when she'd gotten home and messaged Santana to tell her that she had the new fish ready for Monday. Santana had messaged back, saying that Brit wanted them to sing "Bye Bye" by Mariah Carey at Glee rehearsal in remembrance of Bertie and Taylor had agreed to learn the lyrics by Monday figuring she could probably get Quinn to perform with them as well. Within an hour she was at Puck's door asking for Quinn. Puck's face when he'd opened the door to reveal Taylor looking absolutely gorgeous in her light blue, ripped skinny jeans, tight figure hugging top which scooped down at her neck that slightly revealed her size C cleavage and her black heels was one of pure amazement. Taylor hadn't really thought about her outfit until the last minute but judging from Puck's face it was working in all the right places. She laughed lightly.

"Hey Puckermen, is Quinn here?" she inquired, attempting to peer around Puck but he just continued to stare.

"Sorry, I'm ready." Quinn said, pushing past Puck and out onto the top of the steps where Taylor was standing. "I'll be back later."

"Ready?" Taylor smiled.

"Sure am." Quinn grinned back, "Who's driving?"

"I thought I was?" Taylor gestured towards her car and Quinn followed her gesture with her eyes.

"Okay".

The rest of the night the girls spent laughing over anything and talking about recent Glee club assignments. Taylor told Quinn about what Brittany wanted to do for Bertie and she agreed to help sing it, saying that she loved the song anyway even if she was singing it to a fish. At about nine, Mercedes and Kurt walked in and the girls invited them to join, enjoying their company. Quinn again completely forgot about everything she'd been focused so much on and just relaxed, watching as the brunette worked the table and kept everyone laughing continuously. Occasionally they exchanged knowing looks across the table as Kurt told one of his dramatic stories or caught each other's eyes through the candle light but Quinn was determined not to let herself get too caught up. The butterflies in her stomach were flapping wildly, every time Taylor's sexy voice spoke or her husky laugh sounded sending tingles up Quinn's spine. Taylor was also having trouble concentrating although she didn't show it. She kept seeing Quinn's hazel eyes watching her lips intently and it was driving her mad when Quinn would smirk or run her tongue over her lips. _Why is she so freaking sexy._ Taylor's inner voice would say now and again but at that moment, as long as Kurt and Mercedes were happily chatting away to her she was able to dismiss those feelings and enjoy Quinn's eyes running over her body when she thought Taylor didn't notice.

Monday soon came after a tiresome but entirely worth it weekend. Quinn had ended up staying at Taylor's again after breadsticks, and they had watched film's until two in the morning. Eventually she'd fallen asleep on Taylor's bed and could only remember waking up from her night mare to find Taylor gently whispering in her ear and tickling her back reassuringly, hugging her tight until the tears finally stopped falling from her eyes. Now Monday had come around and the girls hadn't seen each other all day so far which Quinn was convinced was giving her withdrawal symptoms. It was freaking her out how much she missed the girl when she wasn't around, how much she wanted to touch her, hear her, smell her, just have her there and then. It just wasn't like her! She endlessly blamed her feelings on pregnancy hormones but deep down she wasn't ready to admit it may actually be something more.

Eventually Glee rehearsal came around. Quinn was already sitting with Santanna and Brittany in the third row when Taylor walked in, whilst Rachel was at the front, Puck and Finn where on the second row and Kurt and Mercedes were further along. She smiled as she took her seat next to Santana.

"I went home at lunch and put _Bertie _in his pond_." _Taylor whispered in the Latina's ear smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Santanna whispered back just as walked in.

" I have a song I'd like to sing this week." Brittany put her hand up but didn't wait to be asked.

"Excellent. Come on up Brittany." he took a seat and enthusiastically waited for the girl to come up to the front, accompanied by Quinn, Santana and Taylor. The melodies started slowly and Brittany sung first, as the other's harmonised where needed. On the third chorus Taylor took over, her voice the only one which could possibly achieve the extra high notes. Quinn kept singing in harmony with Brit and San although she felt paralysed by Taylor's effortless voice. It was so gentle yet so powerful, she was making it all look so easy and it gave Quinn goose bumps as it did with the rest of the group. Taylor held her hand out for Brittany to hold as she held the last note, she then turned and clapped along with the others and Brittany stood there shyly. San walked up to her, telling her that Bertie would be very proud and then said thank you again to Taylor for helping sing the song for Brittany. Taylor just nodded knowing it took a lot for San to say thank you and walked over to Quinn instead, complimenting her on her singing with Santana. Quinn blushed when Taylor complimented her, and held back the urge to push Taylor up against the piano right there and then instead asking if she'd like to come watch San and Brit practice for Cheerio's.

"Yeah, sure." Taylor smiled, slinging her arm over Quinn's shoulder again and guiding her out the choir room. "I need to see that _thing_ anyway." Quinn laughed; she knew that by_ thing_ Taylor meant Coach Sylvester.

"This should be fun." She smirked.


End file.
